a nazis daughter
by zombielandlover
Summary: this story tells about my oc annie and her sister celeste and how they grew up all happy untill ww2 starts. yes its a shitty summary but hey? what do you espect?


A Nazis daughter

The day, the day hell started between Germany and Poland, my name in Annie Belischmidt, and this is my story.

October 16th, 1925, berlin Germany, once their lived a young general of the berlin army Ludwig, with his beautiful loving wife who was 9 months pregnant with their twin daughters, that night, the girl screamed in pain, giving birth in their bedroom that was the day, Annie Belischmidt and celeste Belischmidt where born. Their father being quite wealthy, had a nice home, well, her family was famous what do you expect from a leading military man? They lived somewhere around the berlin boarder. After that she had all she could ever want. The year was 1935, their school, about 5 years ago started to teach about the Jews where disgusting nasty vial people. They were both around 10 ,then 2 exchange students had been sent to their school, tomorrow was the day they got there, it was around 4:30 C.E.T (central Europe time) and they girls just got home and walked into their room and set the books down "I can't wait to see who's our new school mates, I hope their nice!" Annie smiled "yeah, I hear their real cuties!" she smiled also nuzzling her pillow "let's get changed, want to play with Vatter when he gets home?" Annie asked again "sure, I want to catch some lizards!" celeste smiled "I want to play football with Vatter!" she smiled softly. Ludwig got home and kissed his wife happily "hallo sweetie" he smiled. She giggled "hallo Luddy~ how was training?" she asked "goo-"he was cut off by two hyper girls hugging him "Vatter! Vatter! play with us!" they both cheered "mutter said if you weren't to tired or mad we could play! You're happy I can tell, let's play come on!" Annie tried to drag him out the back door, he grinded Ja, Ja, hold on, Vatter has to use the bathroom, I'll be back~" he purred and, did that Anna smiled, walked outside with celeste and sighed "what's wrong sis?" celeste asked "s-shut up!" she growled holding back tears "h-hey, I can help, tell me" she walked closer "I SAID SHUT UP!" Annie yelled kicking the football into her face, breaking the others tooth and climbed up on top of the shed, celeste screamed in pain "MUTTER!" She cried and ran inside "oh sweetie what's wrong!?" she yelped clearly upset, I-I wanted to help sister because she was sad and I didn't want her upset so I asked her what was wrong and she kicked the ball and broke my tooth!" she cried out, Felicia looked in her mouth "it'll hurt for a while, yes, but it was a baby tooth, so it'll be fine" she smiled "your last actually, the reason it broke so easily was because it was already loose and was Gonna come out any day now, let get some orange juice okay?" celeste giggled still in pain, but her mother cheered her up "ja!, meanwhile lud heard and was prying annie off the shed and spanked her butt "bad girl! Now tell me, why did you break her tooth!?" he yelled holding her firm, enough for pain, but no bruise, he wasn't that kind of man "none of your bees wax!" she growled, he spanked her again "tell me!" he growled, she sighed in defeat and mumbled "the kids at school have been bullying me ND trying to get me to be their girlfriend even though I don't want some, mean kid!" she whine and broke down in tears, lud pulled her close "your still in big trouble, but I understand, it's okay, but you still hurt your sister badly. But your punishment starts after tomorrow because of the excaing student thing and I Don't wanna hold you back from making a new friend, let's go get something to help your pain ja? He Smiled at her, she smiled back sniffling "j-ja". When the sun shined though the window they got dressed and waved goodbye and got on the bus, her close friend Flavio waiting for her, they were a romantic interest, but for cuddles and hugs she sat with him and his brother giggling and nuzzled Flavio "hallo sweetie~" she smiled and kissed his cheek, he hugged her and held her close "ciao mi amore~" he purred and they cuddled, celeste sat next to the exchanging student Smiling "hey there, I'm celeste" she put her hand out "k-Konnichiwa, I'm Kiku " he smiled and bowed, he had flown all the way in from japan, so he wasn't really sure about the customs, celeste smiled and they bonded on the way there. During lunch, Anna sat with Flavio and opened her lunch box "oh man!" she sighed, it was a tuna sandwich, she hated those "yikes" Flavio looked down at it "I brought pasta, if you want we could share" anna smiled "ja!" celeste opened hers, left overs, she sighed "oh man not again" she sighed, Kiku huggled her "I brought sushi, wanna share?" he tilted his head "my mother always packs me extra incase a friend forgets their lunch" and they shared. When they were 12 they both started to date, and Anna and Flavio where officially together, 3 years later, ww2 had officially started, on October 15th, 45 days after Germany invaded Poland, Anna sighed as she walked over to her mother's room to get her to help with dinner since her father was to get home any minute, she opened her mother's door and fell silent "s-scum! J-Jewish scum!" Anna growled lowly, she was praying in her bedroom, the front door opened and she ran to her father in the traditional Nazi attire "Vatter! Vatter! M-muttie's Jewish!" she pointed to the door as Ludwig set down his suit case and ran to the bedroom gripping her by the arm "scum" he growled dragging her to his car a she cried out for her god to save her, he put her in his car and drove tone of the concentration camps and put her in and drove home, Anna was on the couch, not sure if it was the right thing to have told him about her, and sniffled slightly as Ludwig got home, a little bit of blood on his sleeve jacket and sighed "I'm home again" he looked at Anna on the couch and sat down "hey, what's wrong sweetheart?" he tilted his he's as she cried harder "m-muttie's gone, she's Jewish, but gone" she cried into his shoulder as he patted her back "shh, its Gonna be okay, that nasty Jew is gone, it'll be fie once we win, we'll have more land and most of thoughts disgusting vermin's will be gone" he smiled to her as she nodded "j-ja but…..me and celeste don't have a mother anymore" she cried out clinging harder to him and he comforted her "I know, I'll find you a new mother who isn't nasty" he smiled to her as celeste walked out "where's muttie? I wanted to ask her something" she blushed "m-muttie's gone" she cried as Ludwig explained "your mother was Jewish, I took her away so she couldn't steal from us anymore" he held Anna as she cried into her Vatter arms wanting nothing more than to be happy in her father's arms. Celeste eyes went wide "y-you took her away?" her eye twitched and just sighed walking back to her room " v-Vatter" she sniffled "ja my child?" he asked I-I want s-sister happy" she sniffled and nuzzled her father's chest as he rubbed her back trying to calm her "I'll find you sweeties a new mutter I promise, a better mutter". After about a year celeste was normal, but Anna was depressed but angry and tried not to yell at her father and knew he was trying his best to find someone to love his children, even if she didn't love him he just needed someone to be their mother. Today Ludwig was yawning filing paper work and noticed someone knocked on his door "c-ci-hallo m-mister Belischmidt I-I'm Feliciana Vargas, y-you can call me what you like I-I was sent here b-by a mean man who said to come here to sign in and do what you said/; the frail Italian whimpered, she had a very dark secret no one could know, she was male. Ludwig's eyes scanned 'her' and smiled "j-ja here " he handed 'her' registration papers, 10 minutes later he handed them back "w-what is my first job g-general?" she whimpered "p-please call me Ludwig and go clean something, the lunch room is kind of dirty so you can mop it up when you finish come to my office on the double" Feli saluted "j-ja Ludwig" and marched off to clean, lud sighed "she's so cute, I wonder if she has a place to stay, the bunkers here are so cold at night, I hope she'll be okay" he whimpered watching her walk away. After an hour of paper work Feli came back I-I finished l-Ludwig" he knocked and came in "good, you can clean in here, don't make too much noise okay? If you need help just say" Feli nodded and started to sweep as lud watched and Feli bent over to empty the trash can and looked at the desk and saw a small photo frame I-I hope you don't mind but uh-, is that your daughters?" he asked emptying the can "h-huh? Y-yeah the blue eyed one is celeste and the brown and blue eyed one is Anna, their sixteen " he smiled at the photo "but this is when they were children, before the war started" he smiled remembering the fun times they had "oh, you guys must be happy, do they like their mother?" he asked "actually…..no, s-she's gone now, she's the skinny one in cell 4078 prisoner 41957" he sighed as Feli looked down "she….was Jewish?" he whimpered "j-ja, I've been trying to find someone for them to call mutter but…so far no luck, w-would you be interested, or do you have someone back in Italy?" he asked "n-no I don't my brother and I where ported here, our grandpa raised us, no parents uncles or aunts just our uncle and his lover" he shrugged "it was fun though but…he's gone now" he sighed "do you have a place to stay?" he asked "n-no I don't have a place, my Fratello has an apartment with his girlfriend here and he said if I needed to I could crash with him so" he trailed off "n-no, I was hopping maybe….you could stay with me…..I-if you feel comfortable with it I mean" he whimpered "yeah, I'd like that" Feli grinned "I'll pick you up after work ja?" he asked "si, only if you let me cook for you~" Feli grinned "n-nien, Anna usually cooks tonight " he smiled "see you" he waved Feli off "I need to have lunch then file some documents, I have control of your schedule so it's the same times as mine come on and have lunch with me" he smiled and Feli nodded I-I didn't have anything to bring though so I wasn't planning on-" he was cut off by the blushing German "n-nonsense I-I brought left overs, w-we can share" Feli giggled with his own blushing face "okay handsome~ " Lud's blush grew darker with the remark "o-okay l-lets go ja?" with that, they went and shared lunch haply and finished work and went home. At home the rich aroma of potato's and various vegetables filled the air as celeste listened to the radio broad cast as she cleaned the living room as Anna cooked "Vatter!" they chimed dropping what they were doing and ran to the tall blonde and huggled him grinning and both looked at Feli "who's this?" Anna growled "it's my friend from work, you are to treat her with kindness und respect got it?" he commanded grinning as Feli clung to Ludwig's side as the freakishly taller girls just stared "l-Ludwig I-I could always g-go to my Fratello's apartment " he whimpered "if you want to, but it's just their not used to having guests other than their boyfriend-" he was cut off "Vatter!" celeste whined. "Sorry, sorry" lud smiled and kissed her head then Anna's little head


End file.
